


Omoni

by Cornnseeds



Category: OMORI (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...well everyone else is too, Aubrey is eventually a protective mom to her snake, Burst Mechanic (Pokemon ReBURST), Corruption, Crazy shit happens, Crossover, Dynamax (Pokemon), Gigantamax (Pokemon), Mega Evolution (Pokemon), Pokemon Death, Pokemon Lore Divergence, Pokemon are way stronger than they are usually, Post Good Ending (Omori), Post-Canon, Prophecy, Sans Cubone Bottom Text, Sort of Pokemon mystery dungeon but also not, Sunny is the chosen one, Sunny talks in lowercase because he's SANS IRL, Talking Pokemon, Yamask Mari Bottom Text, Z-Moves (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornnseeds/pseuds/Cornnseeds
Summary: Basically Omori made me sad so I'm combining it with something I like and making fun e words come out of the character's mouths.There is a twist with the Pokemon thing! And there will still be angst occasionally...an entire arc I have planned is just pure angst and nothing else.Also don't worry about the Undertale tag there's just Sans, Gaster, and Papyrus as Pokemon there's nothing else.Not even lying don't expect this to make any sense at all I have wild ideas.I. SUCK. AT. DESCRIBING THINGS!
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Talking Animals And Also Reincarnation

Alright so the twist is..!

Pokemon work like Digimon.

They're in an alternate world, are made out of data, etc. They will still stay in their evolved forms permanently.

Pokemon are also therefore on Digimon level of strength. So an Emboar could destroy an entire city, etc.

Why am I doing this?

Well, this was originally going to be Digimon but...I don't actually know THAT much about it tbh.

Friendly reminder I really suck at describing things.

POKEMON WORLD, HOENN REGION, UNKNOWN TIME.

"Come on! What, are you SCARED of us?" A Snivy taunts an annoyed Cradily and a nervous Kabutops. A Riolu is next to Snivy, crossing his arms.

"You are KIDS. Guildmaster Wigglytuff would NOT approve of us fighting you for no reason." Cradily says. "Make like a Bug-Type and buzz off." 

Cradily walks away, assuming Kabutops will soon follow. "Come on, Kabutops, these two are known troublemakers, do NOT get involved with them."

"Well, are YOU scared?" Snivy stares into Kabutops' eyes, waiting for an answer.

"..F-Fine. If it gets you to leave us alone...B-But I'm not going easy on you, alright?!" Kabutops answers.

"G-" Riolu doesn't have a chance to speak as he and Snivy are hit by several small stones and send flying into a tree.

"Well...he did say he wouldn't go easy on us." Snivy lunges towards Kabutops with her tail glowing green. "LEAF BLADE!"

"SURF!" Kabutops jumps above Snivy just before she can make contact and summons a large wave of water that hits Snivy.

Riolu uses Quick Attack to sneak up onto Kabutops once he gets back on the ground and attempts to use Aura Sphere, but-

"RAZOR SHELL!" Kabutops slashes down onto Riolu's face, creating a cut on his cheek.

Riolu faints.

Snivy hasn't given up however, as she hits Kabutops on the head with another Leaf Blade.

This does little to nothing, as Kabutops ducks and thrusts his head forward, throwing Snivy into Riolu.

Snivy struggles to get up. "We..can't give up. We have to get stronger for-"

Then, out of nowhere, a large beam of light envelopes Snivy and Riolu, them disappearing with the light soon after.

Kabutops isn't dumb- he knows that there's a pretty clear indication on whether a Pokemon dies; they burst into data that can then be absorbed by nearby Pokemon. So what happened?

"Uh...w-where did they go? HEY, -"

"-Aubrey. Aubrey. AUBREYYYY!!"

REAL WORLD, FARAWAY TOWN, HERO/KEL'S HOUSE, 9:37 AM.

"Kel. Get out of my house..." Aubrey sleepily says as she rolls out of her bed onto the floor.

"Uh...this is MY house. You and Basil came over here while Hero went to get Sunny, remember?" Kel then looks around. "Where DID Basil go, anyway?

In the back, Basil sits on the grass reading a book about newly discovered species- mostly interested in the plant section, but right now he's staring at a spider that looks like a wizard hat. (This is actually a real animal! I'm not joking!)

"Hero would hate this." Basil turns the page. "I think it looks kind of c- Oh, what's this?"

"Newly discovered trait helps plants grow deeper roots in dry, compacted soil.." Basil reads.

"HEY, BASIL!" Kel's voice calls out from inside. "HERO'S BACK AND SUNNY'S HERE!"

Basil closes the book, using a ruler as a bookmark, and gets up, turning to the door. He then hears a quiet thud.

"Huh?" Basil notices the sound came from behind him, so he looks there, and..

In the kitchen...

"Alright, Sunny, are you ready for the..the uh...Hero, help me come up with a way to describe Six Flags." Kel looks at Hero expectantly.

"Er...It's fun, that's all I can really say about it." Hero shrugs.

"Boring! We need to get Sunny REALLY excited!" Kel exclaims. 

"Sunny's expression barely changes and he rarely talks, how do you know he's not excited already???" Aubrey points out.

"she's right you know." Sunny says with a deadpan tone.

"Oh. Welllllll thennnn...where's Basil? I want to eat breakfast now." Kel looks around.

"There isn't any breakfast yet." Hero gestures to the kitchen table with nothing on it.

"WHAT?! But-" Kel is cut off.

"You told Mom yourself that you wanted ME to make the breakfast. And I haven't made it yet." Hero explains.

"Did you seriously forget that already? You told me Hero would leave at 9, so it's only been 43 minutes." Aubrey grumbles. "Anyways, where Basil is is a good question."

"U-Uhm, Hero!" Basil walks in the kitchen carrying two unconscious...animals??

"Whoa, what type of animals are those things?" Kel asks.

"I don't know, I just found them out back, and one of them has a cut on it's face!" Basil lets Hero take them and put them on the table.

Hero looks at the cut on one of them. Interestingly, it doesn't even seem to be bleeding, it's just red, a very light red, and the cut is even glowing.

Hero touches the animal, and feels....something. It's body twitches.

Hero touches the other one to see if there would be a similar reaction, but nothing happens.

"Well, I'll see what I can do about the cut on this one's face." Hero takes a good look at the other animal as he picks the first one up. "The green one should be fine though, just a bit of rest. Aubrey, why don't you take it to the inflatable bed?"

"Uh, okay." Aubrey picks up the green one and also feels...something.

Both of the animals' eyes snap open.

Hero waits in anticipation, hoping they don't react negatively.

Instead, they look at the people holding them with shocked looks on their faces.

Speaking of shock- everyone's, the cut on the blue animal's face glows cyan and disappears.

"...Basil, what the hell are these things." Aubrey stares at Basil.

"I don't know!" Basil responds.

"We aren't 'things', we're Pokemon!" The green one SPEAKS.

Aubrey makes a high-pitched scream and lets go of it. It safely lands on the ground. She then quickly glares at her friends with an expression that reads 'If you tell anyone I screamed like that, I will end you.'

Sunny ignores that, actually showing a bewildered expression now.

Hero looks down at the blue one, assuming it can speak too.

"Why are they reacting like this, Snivy?" Indeed, it can.

Snivy shakes her head. "I dunno, Riolu. They're supposedly supposed to be our partners, yet they don't even know what a Pokemon is!"

"Kel stopped moving...and breathing...and blinking...." Basil pokes Kel's shoulder.

Kel blinks and starts breathing again.

"...Sunny." Aubrey turns to him.

"..yeah?"

"You said how you and Basil had like. Hallucinations, right?" 

"...yes."

"...Hero." Aubrey then turns to Hero.

"Huh?"

"You know some medical stuff or whatever, yeah?"

"Uh huh..."

"Can hallucinations be contagious?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"Alright, then Basil's been growing drugs along with his plants because there's no way this is real."

"I WOULD NEVER!" Basil shouts.

"Oh!" Riolu raises his..hand? Paw? "I would always ask someone to hit me really hard to see if I was dreaming!"

Sunny starts to open his mouth, but doesn't say anything yet.

"This isn't about dreaming, this is about hallucination." Aubrey looks at Riolu. "But..holding that...Snivy thing did feel real like how dreams do sometimes, so actually-"

"Sunny, I want you to stab me."

"aubrey, i want you to hit me with your bat."

"...."

"......."

"No one is hurting anyone!" Hero exclaims.

"Yeah, he's definitely the one you're looking for, Riolu." Snivy yawns. "Anyways! ..I hope I memorized this correctly...We have much to discuss! We must talk in a private area!"

"Parents and Sally aren't home." Kel says. This entire house counts as a private area right now. But if we have to talk about something, can't it wait until AFTER we go to Six Flags?"

"If Riolu and I are here it means there's no time to waste." Snivy then jumps onto the table.

"What, are we the chosen ones or something?" Aubrey chuckles.

"Sort of..." Snivy says.

"I-" Aubrey is cut off by Kel.

"We are?! Seriously?! That's so cool!!" 

Snivy smirks. "Of course it is! Anyways..."

POKEMON WORLD, AN ENTIRE YEAR BEFORE...

"Hey, Snivy." Riolu looks at a tree. "Trees in this area aren't supposed to be completely black, right?"

Snivy looks up from the rock she was using to try and learn Leaf Blade. "Uh, no. Why do you ask? ...Whoa."

A trail of glitchy trees leads into a treehouse. Riolu and Snivy follow the trail and go inside.

Inside the treehouse are notes about conquering the Pokemon World, really old looking notes about trying to discover it, and LOTS and I mean LOTS of notes on Mew and the idea of cloning it.

"What is all of this?" Snivy looks at Riolu.

"Whatever this is, it was made by a bad guy.." Riolu says the obvious.

"What are you doing in my Tree House?" A voice asks.

Riolu and Snivy stare back at an adult human male with his appearance shadowed. A Persian is next to him, and it's gem begins to glow as it whispers "Power Gem..."

Looking outside of the treehouse, even more humans with several Pokemon approach it, all of them glaring directly at Snivy and Riolu.

"RUN!" 

REAL WORLD, PRESENT

"...We tried telling every Pokemon for the next six months, but they didn't believe us when we said there were several humans in the Pokemon World, even after showing them the spot." Snivy scowls as she explains. "So then, we went back to the area and there was tons of code- our world is made of data- that was made for transferring things to and from our world. So then, we then got a Rotom to help us with the code- the Rotom only helped because it would get rid of us eventually- we made it so it would bring us to the human world an entire year later. We thought maybe we could form our own team of humans, since one of Pokemon was clearly out of the option..." 

"I see..but..I don't see how we can help with preventing world domination.." Hero scratches the back of his head.

"It's simple!" Snivy exclaims, smiling again. "Once the Pokemon see you guys, they HAVE to believe us! Maybe you guys could even get your own Pokemon!"

"This is crazy..." Aubrey mutters. "And why were you so shocked to see people if that's what you were aiming for?"

"Technically!" Riolu taps one paw against Hero's arm, and raises the other one. "We could always try to find other humans...but wouldn't you agree it'd be easier to just go with you guys instead of waiting to find more humans?"

"And as for the question," Snivy begins. "I dunno why, but Riolu and I felt some strange connection with you two. So actually, why don't you two be the first to get Pokemon partners?" 

Snivy glows blue for a moment and a red and white ball capsule appears on her head. The same happens with Riolu.

"...What. Is that?" Aubrey stares at Snivy as she gives Aubrey the ball. 

Hero takes the one on Riolu.

"so, basil, you think we have enough money to get into the hospital again?" Sunny asks Basil. Kel hears that and resists the urge to burst out laughing.

"It's a Pokeball. Pokemon can make them, dunno why, and they're used to store us by turning us into small pieces of data they can manage. ..Don't put us in there now, only when you have to. I don't know what it feels like to be in such a small space and I don't want to know."

"So...uh...you found who you wanted to find...how are you going to get back?" Kel asks.

"I- ....Er. Uh." Snivy looks at the floor.

"We didn't think about that." Riolu makes an ':O' face.

"Well, we also didn't agree to help you, so-" Aubrey shrugs. 

Hero sighs. "Aubrey, I know this is..really ridiculous to say the least, but it would be beyond rude to not help these two considering the severity of their issue."

"Well, we CAN'T, so..." 

Sunny tunes out Aubrey and Hero. "..this is...i don't even know...basil, i'm going to the living room to watch the tv."

"Can I watch it with you?" Basil asks before quickly adding "I need to sit down and process....this."

Sitting down in front of the TV and turning it on, Basil and Sunny are first greeted by the news.

"........"

".........."

The news is talking about a large armored anthropomorphic cat-like creature that attacked a government base and stole several weapons and technology before vanishing.

"Aliens. It HAD to be ALIENS!" One person being interviewed says. "I mean, look at the video, it has psychic powers and EVERYTHING!"

"Hey, where did you guys- whoa." Kel stares at the TV. "Is that also a Pokemon thing?"

The doorbell rings.

"I'LL GET IT!" Kel shouts. He opens the door, picks something up from outside, and brings it over to Sunny and Basil.

"Well, what is it?" Basil turns his head to Kel.

"Some kind of letter...addressed to..Snivy and Riolu?" Kel opens it despite it not being addressed to him and reads it.

"I can tell you've successfully made it to the other side. Wonderful. I'd like to meet you both..and any...'friends' you may have made already, at this location..." Kel squints his eyes. "The old hideout spot? Weird...anyways- Your new ruler awaits you."

Hero walks in, still holding Riolu. "Kel, what are you reading??"

"Why did we actually go here?" Aubrey groans as the group is right outside the old hideout spot.

"Well," Hero begins. "We can get the problem over with now, right? I mean, this guy seems pretty sophisticated by the handwriting and everything, So I'm sure we could just talk things out with him. I'll be the only one to go in if you guys are that suspicious about it."

"What? If you're going to get killed I'm getting killed with you." 

"Awwww, Aubrey, that's so sweet...I think?" Kel blinks twice, unsure what to think.

As soon as the group enters, all of their surroundings begin to change...

Wait.

Sunny looks around, confused.

"where did everyone go?"

Side Story

A Yamask wakes up in a black void, with nothing else but a Dusknoir staring back at her.

"Alright, you're an interesting case." Dusknoir scratches the side of his head. "Pokemon NEVER reincarnate as Yamask whenever reincarnation DOES happen, only humans from the Real World do whenever the gate separating the worlds is open for a short time...it's been open for way longer today though. Anyways, I'm a Dusknoir, what you may call a species of Pokemon. I'm the final form of a Duskull which has to be a Dusclops before it can become me. Dusknoir are known to guide lost spirits- which would be you. So now I have to do a quick test. Do you remember the life you had before?"

"..Yes" The Yamask answers. "I had a brother and a few friends.."

"Do you remember how you died?"

"....No."

"That's a common thing, don't worry about it. Do you remember your name?"

The Yamask looks at it's mask, staring at the face of it. (remember Yamask masks have the face of what they looked like before they died.)

"I think it was....

Mari."


	2. Sunny, Aubrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I repeat terms like 'eye squinting' too much, but what else would I use.  
> Oh wait this is the summary-  
> In which SANS CUBONE makes his appearance, lore is talked about for five seconds, and finally,  
> aubey.

First chapter was kind of a mess tbh but too late to rewrite it for now. Also not completely sure how to feel about most of this chapter but past a certain point I'm content with how it turned out.

Yes, I added 'Major Character Death' to the tags. No, I will not tell you who will die. If you're on the Omori discord, however, you know who it is.

Dusknoir and Mari floated through a forest called Glimwood Tangle in the Galar region. Which was weird for many Pokemon since Mari was a Unovan Yamask and not a Galarian one.

Mari felt..weird. She didn't have some of her memories, but she knew she was a ghost before- but she never went to the afterlife for a reason she can't remember. Now she felt...physical. More physical than typical ghosts do anyways. 

This wasn't the afterlife, though, because this 'Dusknoir' had mentioned she was reincarnated. And something about two worlds...this would have been confusing if Mari had all her memories anyway, and since she has less, it's even more.

"So, you were probably a ghost- like a straight up ghost and not a ghost Pokemon-" Dusknoir speaks of the devil. "I, uh, think Yamask can turn intangible, but unlike actual ghosts, you're not intangible by default, so watch out for that...what's the name of your friends, by the way?" 

"Hero, Aubrey, Basil, and Kel...my brother is Sunny." Mari answers.

Dusknoir stops and turns around slowly, staring at Mari with a wide eye. "You know THEM? You're related to HIM?"

"Do you know them?" Mari tilts her head in confusion at the reaction.

"Well, no, not personally, but- Look, we were originally going to separate at Ballonlea, but you are sticking with me. Nothing personal."

Mari shrugs, just rolling along with whatever is going on.

Dusknoir's tone gets eerily serious. "So this is why the rift's been open for so long today. No- it's just a coincidence that she came here now- it can't possibly be- I'm not ready, I, I-"

"d u s k n o i r. y o u ' r e p r e t t y b u s y t o d a y, h u h?" A chilling voice echoes from behind Mari and Dusknoir.

Looking down, it's just a Cubone with weird black and white eyes in a blue jacket.

"Oh, you." Dusknoir would grimace if he could. "Tell the others that it's happening."

The Cubone's pupils disappear for a short time before coming back. "okay. but how long until we have ro-"

Dusknoir shushes the Cubone. "Sans. Quiet yourself. This Yamask is the spirit of "Sunny's" sister." 

"i see. well, i'll go tell, impact, paps, wingding, and saturn." 'Sans' walks away, adding "oh and oh course i'll tell marshy, they're the most important one."

(Yes, I have Pokemon versions of Sans (Cubone; remember evolution does not determine age in Pokemon, Sans is still the older brother) and Papyrus (Marowak) along with an Alolan Marowak (Wingding/Gaster) and a Kangaskhan named Impact, and her child [who is a shiny; ONLY the child is shiny] is named Saturn (Saturn is the Mr. Saturn font from Earthbound/Mother) Marshy is just a nickname Sans gives a Pokemon that should be obvious by all the ghosts alone.)

SOME RANDOM BUILDING IN THE POKEMON WORLD

Giovanni sits on a throne with Mewtwo teleporting in.

"You made sure the children were separated?" Giovanni asks as he pets his Persian.

Mewtwo nods.

"Good. They'll quickly die in this environment. They didn't look like they posed a threat but any possible threat must be dealt with accordingly." Giovanni says.

UNKNOWN BEACH, UNKNOWN REGION

Sunny looks into the water. He stares at his reflection, then looks at the sky.

"i have an itch under my eyepatch but i don't want to take it off." Sunny randomly says in annoyance.

What Sunny assumes is some sort of crab Pokemon- looks pretty similar to if not exactly like a crab anyway, walks around him.

"What's a HUMAN doing here?" It eyes Sunny suspiciously, but then stares into his eye.

The crab continues staring, making Sunny uncomfortable- even more so when more crabs come over and stare too.

All of their eyes widen and they start murmuring amongst themselves.

"The eyes look similar to the others, don't they?"

"Just eye. He has an eyepatch."

"Should we tell Master Kingler?"

"Why just her? We need to tell everyone!"

Sunny just squints his eye in confusion and walks away slowly as the crabs scatter about, shouting "The Dreamer has returned!" and "A new Dreamer has finally arrived!"

Sunny tries to find some point of interest, walking along the beach- which upon closer inspection is in a desert- and fortunately, finds footprints that don't look like they belong to those crabs.

And of course, Sunny wanted to find his friends, but he has no idea where he is, it'd be better to make friends with some of the Pokemon (Well that's what Sunny is assuming all of these things are anyway) that know their way around here.

Following the footprints, Sunny comes across a small village that has a giant flag in front of it, the flag having the faces of two smiling cactus Pokemon, but they both look drastically different.

Sunny walked into what looked like a small house with the same two faces on it, since the most sound was coming from in there anyways. Sunny visibly flinches as all of the Pokemon, which all looked like a version of one of the flag's faces without the...hat?? turned to stare at him.

They whispered about 'a human' but then went right back to eating...something. It looked like blue berries but Sunny had no idea what they were.

Eventually the two Pokemon Sunny saw the faces of on the flag walk into the room, over to Sunny.

"Can't say I've ever seen a human here, but unlike the other 'mons I ain't one to care bout that." The one with a...seriously what is that? "Name's Cacturne. This is my cousin, Maractus."

Maractus waves. Sunny looks at Cacturne. "She can't speak if you're wondering."

"my name is sunny." Sunny says. 

"Well, then, Sunny, what brings you to our little corner of the region?" Cacturne asks. "If you're looking for food, then this is the right place! We even got a few spare houses if ya need a place to stay."

"actually, i need both. i'm sort of...lost. and i need to find my friends, so i'd like a place to live while i do that. and i haven't eaten breakfast yet." 

One of the mini Cacturne bring Sunny a plate of the blue berries.

"That's a Cacnea." Cacturne explains. "And those are Oran Berries. You can eat up and choose a house later."

Sunny was honestly surprised by how kind these Pokemon were being but wouldn't question it for now.

Sunny then asks something that's been on his mind. "are all pokemon just named after their species?"

"You may find a Pokemon with their own name here and there, but for the most part, yeah, we just go by our species' name." Cacturne responds.

Sunny nods and walks over to an empty table, sitting down and eating the Oran Berries. Despite seemingly just being uncooked berries, they actually taste pretty good.

"GET OUT, YOU RODENT!" A voice screams from the kitchen.

"Cofagrigus?!" Cacturne turns his head. "You alright in there?"

"I CAN'T FIGHT THIS DARNED EEVEE WITH ONLY GHOST TYPE MOVES! Ow- STOP USING BITE ON ME!" 

Something about that voice sounds eerily familiar to Sunny..

An Eevee bursts out of the kitchen door with a sack of what Sunny assumes is Oran Berries, running around and opening the sack to snag several oran berries from Pokemon's plates- and Sunny's plate.

Sunny just stares at his now empty plate with a blank expression. He was going to kill that thing.

As the Eevee runs outside, the Cofagrigus looks at Sunny for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

Sunny stares back and blinks. 

"Oh- It's me, Basil's Grandmother." 

What? 

"It's uh, complicated to explain." She looks to the left.

Well Sunny has had enough things that are complicated to explain for one game. He gets up from his chair. "i'm getting my food back."

"No use, no one's ever caught up to that rascal." Cofagrigus crosses her sets of arms in annoyance.

Sunny shrugs.

"You're doing it anyway?" 

"i'm hungry."

"There's more berries here."

"They're not the ones that I was just eating."

Sunny begins running after the Eevee, looking down at the footprints to see where it's going.

This eventually leads him to a giant cave in the middle of the desert.

The Eevee walks out of the cave with no sack, sees Sunny, and runs back into it.

Looking inside the cave, there's an assortment of metal scraps and paper on the floor, with the now empty sack Eevee used to steal Sunny's food on a small boulder.

Sunny picks up a piece of paper and sees notes written on them...surprisingly neat...mouth-writing. Could the Eevee write with it's hands?

This one reads:

'Strange metal scraps I've found across the desert. Don't know where they're from, but some parts seem to use berries as energy, and they slowly pull in other parts in an attempt to reform.

-Eva'

So this Eevee has a name, then?

Sunny looks at another note, and it reads:

'Large explosions are typically what I hear before I find these things. I'd go see whatever these are part of in action, but stealing from Cacturne's diner already gives me enough anxiety, and that's being put on top of my already existing anxiety, so I'd rather not

-Eva'

Sunny hears scribbling somewhere in the cave. Right, the Eevee hid somewhere. Is it writing about him or something?

Sunny walks to the back and it's behind a large boulder, using it's mouth to write with a pencil.

Indeed, it was writing about Sunny.

Sunny picks up the Eevee before it can run off.

"H-Hey! L-Let go of me!!" It stutters. 

Upon closer inspection, the Eevee's tail has a strange heart look to it. That, plus it's voice, leads Sunny to believe it's female, but maybe all Eevee look like this, he didn't know.

(Yes, post Let's Go, all Eevee have a gender difference!)

The note was almost finished, missing the '-Eva' part:

'I found a HUMAN with an eyepatch at Cacturne's diner while stealing again. I stole his food...and he chased me back to my cave!'

Sunny looked back at the metal scraps after hearing a whirring sound. Two of the scraps are now floating in the air, glowing yellow and blue respectively, drawing in all of the other scraps around them.

Then, they flash their respective colors, blinding Sunny and Eva. When the light dies down...well they're robots alright.

"Robots of an Electivire and a Blastoise?" Eva tilts her head, no longer struggling to escape Sunny.

Sunny didn't know what the normal ones looked like, but they were entirely their respective color and black, with glowing red eyes.

Sunny expected anything but the Blastoise firing a large jet of water directly at him from it's cannons.

Sunny jumps back, hitting his head on the wall but avoiding the blast. It was just water but in a world of talking animals, he wasn't taking any chances. And honestly, after losing his eye any other form of physical pain just doesn't feel the same.

The ground cracks beneath Sunny.

Eva looked around desperately. If she got out of Sunny's grasp she would probably be instantly murdered by those Robot Pokemon, so her only option is to...

Fall with Sunny as the ground collapses.

The robo-Blastoise and Electivire look at each other, deciding it's not worth their time, they have to get back to their origin place for further repairs, coming back together was only part of repairing themselves.

And so, Sunny hits the floor. Hard. 

Eva gets away from Sunny, but doesn't leave him, staring at him as he gets up and shakes his head while groaning.

Sunny looks in front of him. Eva and darkness. He can tell he's in another cave.

Sunny looks behind him....a stalagmite that's dangerously close.

"any further and..." Sunny closes his eye, deciding to not think about it.

"Well." Eva says in a quiet voice. "I don't think either of us want to be in this situation. It'd be best if we stuck together for now, don't you agree?"

Sunny nods.

What did he get himself in to?

Aubrey had no idea why, but she passed out as soon as she entered the old hideout spot. Her eyes snapped open and she was...now in a forest. Great. She's been kidnapped.

She shuddered as she noticed she was sleeping in a tree. All of the ants that could possibly be on or in her right now-

"HEY!" A familiar voice shouts.

Aubrey looks down from the tree and squints her eyes in annoyance. It's Snivy.

"What the hell did you do?" Aubrey grits her teeth.

"I didn't do this!" Snivy holds up her hands defensively.

An orange...thing surrounded by blue electricity floats over to Snivy. It's eyes widen.

"The human girl is awake." It's left eye twitches. "Our deal is over with. **GET OUT NOW**." It menacingly stares at Snivy with a permanent grin on it's face. " **AND DON'T COME BACK. _EVER_.**"

"You're no fun, Rotom." Snivy pouts. 

"And you're too much! If I were a lesser species of Pokemon, I could NEVER repair the things you and that Riolu constantly break." 'Rotom' sounds angry, but they're still smiling...for some reason???

"Isn't this the guy that sent you to our house?" Aubrey points at Rotom. 

"Indeed I am!" Rotom bows. "You seem to know _THIS_ brat." Rotom turns to Snivy.

Aubrey didn't like this guy already. Reminds her of her mom. If she didn't know better she'd lash out for talking to Snivy like that, but being shocked by electricity usually = death so she wasn't going to anger living electricity. 

"Rotom, you can't force me out! You have a giant ship you can possess, we need it!" Snivy pleads.

"It can't work without me in it, and the ship is only for my job...that you got me fired from." Rotom's grin widens.

Aubrey doesn't want to deal with this thing, but clearly Snivy does, so Aubrey has an idea.

"Snivy, up here." Aubrey calls out.

Snivy uses vine whip to get to the tree branch Aubrey is on.

Aubrey whispers something and Snivy smirks, jumping back to the ground.

"Well, you don't have anything better to do, do you?" Snivy asks.

"I don't, but there's nothing in it for me if I help you, is there?" Rotom crosses their 'arms'.

"That's where you're wrong!" Snivy says in the most dramatic voice ever. "Just imagine! You know what I was talking about is real now, so if you helped us, why, your name would be all over the history books! Generations of Pokemon would read about you, praise and _worship_ you even! And if we fail, I'd be out of your non-existent hair for good! How does that sound to you?"

"Ooohhhh, I do like the sound of that." Rotom giggles. "You've got yourself ANOTHER deal, brat!"

(I wrote the section below and didn't know where to include it so I'll just put it at the end of this chapter)

Kim opened the door to the freezer. She hasn't noticed Aubrey went missing as she did tell the Hooligans she was going to Six Flags, but never mentioned how long.

Inside, the freezer, however...

Was a....cat....thing with a feather on it's head.....Kim honestly couldn't tell what it was, and she was too tired to care, what she DID want to know was why it was sleeping in the _FREEZER_.

"Uh...Vance, there's a rat sleeping in the freezer." Kim calls out.

"What?" He shouts from his room.

Kim then immediately started caring about what this thing was when it woke up and **_SPOKE_**

"I'm not a Rattata. Have you never seen a Sneasel bef-" It stares at Kim with wide eyes. "A human??"

"....Yeah, I'm gonna ask Aubrey to hook me up with her new therapist." Kim closes the freezer and walks away.


End file.
